


Plan na zdobycie serca Dippera Pinesa

by Deemene



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deemene/pseuds/Deemene
Summary: Bill Cipher był zakochany.





	Plan na zdobycie serca Dippera Pinesa

Bill Cipher był zakochany.

Niektórzy uważaliby to za obsesję lub prześladowanie ze względu na to, jak się ta miłość objawiała, ale Bill twierdził inaczej. Był zakochany w Dipperze od dwóch lat sześciu miesięcy i trzynastu dni. Godzin, minut i sekund nie liczył — w końcu nie miał obsesji.

Mason "Dipper" Pines był inteligentny, kreatywny, zabawny, zwracał uwagę na szczegóły, interesował się historią, mitami, fantastyką, uwielbiał rozwiązywać zagadki i dociekać różnych rzeczy — przez to był też bardzo pomocny, bo chętnie brał udział w rozstrzyganiu konfliktów międzyszkolnych. Dzięki temu po zaledwie roku większość przeszła ze sceptycznego patrzenia na "tego dziwnego ucznia" do lubienia go, a przynajmniej szanowania. Niektórzy zaczęli sympatyzować aż za bardzo, jak dla Ciphera. Bill lubił go już od samego początku, więc był pierwszy i niech się usuną na bok. W końcu to nie oni zakradali się pod dom Dippera, wspinali się na balkon i sprawdzali wygląd jego pokoju (raz nawet Billowi udało się wejść do środka i spędzić całe siedem minut przytulając się do pościeli!), nie wiedzieli, że utrzymywał godny podziwu porządek, miał trzy kaktusy na parapecie i jeden na biurku (kaktusy!), kolekcję gier chyba na każdą istniejącą konsolę, broń do szermierki zawieszoną nad łóżkiem (chodzi na zajęcia w każdy wtorek po szkole) i łuk (w czwartki), masę książek (głównie detektywistycznych) na półkach, które ledwo utrzymują ten ciężar i pełno naklejek z kotami na biurku (poprzyklejała je jego siostra, Mabel, rok temu, w urodziny brata, chcąc zrobić mu prezent, a Dipper, choć na pewno niezbyt zadowolony z tego pomysłu, podziękował jej entuzjastycznie i nie zdrapał ich aż do tej pory — jakie urocze! (Bill wiedział, bo świętował urodziny swojego ukochanego, podsłuchując na balkonie)). I, co najważniejsze, w końcu to nie ci ludzie spędzili dwa lata, sześć miesięcy i trzynaście dni na opracowywanie "PLANU NA ZDOBYCIE SERCA DIPPERA PINESA". 

Dziś miało dojść do realizacji punktu czternastego z tysiąc sześciuset pięćdziesięciu ośmiu (plan nadal ruchomy). Bill postanowił stanąć w kolejce na stołówce za Dipperem i, kiedy ten weźmie swoją porcję, Cipher powie mu "smacznego", uśmiechając się. Pines na pewno uśmiechnie się do niego z powrotem! Wspaniały plan!

Dlatego też Bill szedł korytarzem w kierunku stołówki, bujając w obłokach, trzymając plan w ręce i szczerząc się głupkowato. Był zajęty myśleniem i nie zauważył, że na kogoś wpadł.

W jednej chwili z pionu znalazł się z tyłkiem na podłodze i wytrąconym planem z ręki. Zamrugał i zaczął się zastanawiać, dlaczego jego perspektywa nagle się zmieniła.

— O Jezu, tak bardzo przepraszam! Nic ci się nie stało…? — zapytała osoba stojąca nad nim, a on od razu rozpoznał ten głos.

Gdy w końcu podniósł głowę, zobaczył, jak Dipper Pines schyla się po kartkę, która była… O, cholera.

Zanim oszołomiony Bill zdążył jakkolwiek zareagować, Dipper już czytał nagłówek. Policzki Ciphera zrobiły się czerwone, a barwa pogłębiła się, gdy czytający chłopak się uśmiechnął. Zaraz jednak porzucił lekturę, pomógł Billowi wstać, oddał mu jego cenny plan i wprawił go w jeszcze większe zażenowanie.

Stali chwilę w napiętej ciszy, aż Pines nie zapytał:

— To… Chciałbyś pójść ze mną w sobotę na kawę?

Oczy Ciphera rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia, a potem błysnęły nieposkromioną radością, gdy krzyknął "tak!", na co Dipper cicho się zaśmiał. Wymienili się numerami i rozeszli w swoje strony.

Podczas gdy Bill wykreślał wszystkie numery do dziewięćdziesiątego trzeciego, Dipper odszedł za róg, oparł się o ścianę, wzdychając z ulgą, jak po stresującym dniu w pracy, po czym uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął własną listę, wykreślając z niej trzy punkty.


End file.
